


No Thoughts, Brain Empty, Only Killjoys

by Cinnibun_Krysanthemum



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Idk what this is or what I’m doing, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), we’re gonna see how thins goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/pseuds/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, headcanons, and braindumps about our favourite desert dummies.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

While they may be in charge of a whole dang revolution, Party Poison is dumb.

It’s not that they’re stupid, just short-sighted and a little thick-headed sometimes. 

They worry too much about their team, and about every ‘joy in the goshdarn desert, so much that they will throw themselves into all kinds of crazy situations just to protect people.

They’re so stubborn too, and once they get a plan or idea in their mind... it’s gonna happen.

Good thing they’re not in this alone.

* * *


	2. Drag racing; is it cars or dresses?

* * *

Kobra Kid And Jet Star are both big in the drag racing scene at the Zone Five Fun Fair. 

The only thing is, they don’t do the same thing. And neither of them knows about the other.

Kobra Kid, or as he’s known at the track, Demon-Shark Deluxe, is the best racer the zones have seen. He does spectacularly in every race he enters, though sometimes he won’t win, just to spice it up a little and surprise people. It also makes betting more interesting.

Jet Star, however, is a different case. They have their own drag skills; using their natural talents for makeup and beauty to get dressed up on go onstage. They, or, she, gets to be more bold and confident onstage, letting certain people see a side to her that others don’t know. Bella Violetta can shine in front of those crowds, and nobody has to know who she is.

Their paths have crossed of course. Jet is a huge racing fan, and always roots for the elusive Demon-Shark. When he has some time and there’s not a race scheduled, Kobra often finds himself seeing the drag shows, admiring the confidence of all the queens, especially the purple beauty herself, Bella Violetta. 

If anyone knew what was going on, they’d be teased relentlessly, but thankfully nobody, not even each other, have made any connections yet. It’s only a matter of time though...

* * *


	3. Glasses

* * *

The first time Jet Star went into the city was on an undercover mission after joining the Fabulous Four. While there, they noticed a lot of older people, which was already out of the ordinary, and they all were wearing glasses.

They asked about it and Party told them that as they get older, most people’s sense of sight weakens, and they need glasses to be able to read, work, or just to be able to see in general.

At that moment, Jet decided they didn’t want to get old, ever. They’d rather die young than live a sightless life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet having an eyepatch later on in life won’t find them well....  
> :(


End file.
